Luchando por el final Feliz
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: Ya sientes que las fuerzas de ese amor no bastan, ya debes dejarle ir pero no quieres, no es justo que por el egoísmo debas sufrir... Mal resumen, pero espero le den una oportunidad, es un Kise X Lector :)
1. Chapter 1

**Arco de Teiko**

-Gracias (T/A), ya puedes irte a casa, -te decía el maestro de matemáticas después de que le llevaste los apuntes de la clase como te lo pidió- ve con cuidado.

-sí, sensei, hasta mañana-te despediste con una reverencia y te encaminaste a tu salón donde habías dejado tu bolso.

Caminabas tranquilamente, abriste la puerta y una sombra te tomo del brazo y te empujo al salón, ibas a gritar pero quien te había entrado bruscamente te tapo la boca, estabas un poco asustada, empezaste a enfocar tu mirada y viste esa cabellera rubia, ¡IMPOSIBLE! Kise Ryota! Te pedía con su dedo en los labios que guardaras silencio, asentiste lentamente y zafó su agarre.

-¿qu-qué rayos haces Kise-kun?-preguntaste.

Si conocías a Kise porque aparte de ser un modelo y todas las chicas le seguían, anteriormente estuvo en el club de futbol y tu ex novio le detestaba por haberle quitado la titularidad, razón por la que de alguna forma terminaron, además te parecía bastante guapo, ¿a quién no?, pero no eras como las chicas que lo rodeaban cada cierto tiempo y no le dejaban caminar, era alguien guapo que podría gustarte, pero estaba completamente fuera de tu liga.

-tshhh-te volvió a señalar que guardaras silencio-me escondo de un grupo de chicas, que dicen que les prometí ir con ellas al karaoke, pero no lo recuerdo-te explicaba hablando en susurros muy cerca de tu rostro, acto que te provoco un sonrojo.

-¿no lo recuerdas?- una gotita resbalo por tu nuca-¿por qué no vas con ellas?-le preguntaste después de todo sabias que él era conocido por salir con chicas, bueno también por ser modelo y muy bueno en los deportes.

-no puedo ir con ellas, ayer me promovieron al primer equipo del club de baloncesto y no puedo faltar-te explico, tú le miraste con cara de "¿entonces por qué no les explicas eso?"-se los intente explicar, lo juro, pero ellas dicen que una promesa es una promesa, y bueno quise escabullirme…ahora estamos así-te dio una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-mmmm… bueno Kise-kun espero puedas solucionar tu problema con ellas, suerte-le dijiste separándote de él, tomaste tu bolso y caminaste a la salida-adiós-ibas a salir pero él se interpuso y te obligo a quedarte ahí, tu abriste ampliamente tus ojos-Ki-kise-kun…

-ayúdame, por favor-elevo sus manos a formo de plegaria-ayúdame por favor etto…-entendiste que él no sabía tu nombre.

-(T/A) (T/N)-le respondiste-¿cómo quieres que te ayude no puedo hacerte invisible y no puedo ser tu escudo?

-algo se nos ocurrirá (T/A)-san, por favor, por favor-parecía un cachorrito abandonado.

-(suspiro), está bien, lo intentare-resoplaste, era increíble hablabas por primera vez con el chico más popular de la secundaria, ni en tu loca imaginación eso ocurría, pero estabas algo contenta.

-de verdad, gracias-tomo tus manos entre las suyas y las zarandeo, pero hablo demasiado fuerte y escucharon murmullos en el pasillo-rayos.

-debe estar por aquí, escuche su voz-escucharon a una chica.

-tranquilo se me ha ocurrido una idea, ¿Momoi-san es la manager del club verdad?-le preguntaste.

-si del primer equipo, por qué?

-tu déjamelo a mí- le guiñaste un ojo, saliste al pasillo y viste un grupo de alrededor de seis chicas, entre ellas una que conocías muy bien, Atawa Yuna, la que creías actual novia de tu ex novio, bueno si no morías en ese instante no lo harías nunca.

-vaya (T/N)-san no pensé que aún estabas en la escuela, ¿cómo ya no tienes a quien esperar?-fue su gentil saludo.

-¡qué tal Yuna-san, también me alegro de verte!-devolviste el afable saludo-pero estaba ocupada buscando a Kise-kun-le tiraste del brazo para que diera la cara, todas trataron de abalanzarse, él te miro con pánico-¡alto ahí!, Momoi-san me pidió que lo ubicara para que vaya al entrenamiento, el entrenador desea verle y me pidió que si ocurría un contratiempo le dijera y el mismo vendría por él, así que los asuntos que tengan con Kise-kun tendrán que hablarlos otro día-sonreíste con arrogancia, la cara que habían puesto las chicas era de lo mejor, eso era lo que no te agradaba de que hubiese alguien popular, se volvían egoístas y no les importaba nada más que satisfacerse a sí mismas-qué haces aún aquí?-le dijiste entre dientes, cuando viste que el rubio te miraba con ¿admiración?.

-cierto-te sonrío-lo siento chicas, pero ya ven es importante, lo dejamos para una próxima vez-paso por entre ellas quienes hacían falsos pucheros, se giró hacia ti y modulo ¡G-R-A-C-I-A-S!, tu solo le sonreíste sincera.

Le viste partir y entraste nuevamente al salón por tu bolso, pero alguien te siguió, sabías que ahora venía la tortura, pero solo era Yuna.

-no creas que no me di cuenta que solo fue una mentira lo que nos dijiste ahí-miraste de soslayo, estaba cruzada de brazos bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-piensa lo que quieras-fue tu respuesta -por cierto no deberías estar con tu flamante novio?- aún te causaba un poco de dolor saber que tan solo al día siguiente de que terminaras con él, se pusiera de novio con aquella chica que siempre se preocupaba de molestarte, y quien también se había encargado de que tan solo mantuvieras una sola amiga.

-¿celosa?,-preguntó irónica- pues me aburrí de alguien tan simple, por eso, mantente lejos de Kise, aunque no me preocupa en demasía, mírate no hay mucho para alarmarse-es cierto no eras una súper modelo en potencia, pero tampoco eras fea ¿qué se cree? Solo porque le han dicho que es la única que podría tener posibilidades con cualquier chico, bah!- pero por si crees que por ayudarle con algo tan simple, puedes si quiera dignarte a hablarle y serás su amiga, no seas ingenua, ni te recordara para mañana-rio y te dejo sola en el salón.

-perra-mascullaste, no valía la pena discutir con alguien como ella, además tenías ya asimilado que no pasarías a ser la mejor amiga de Kise solo por unos instantes juntos, pero si recordarías varios días aquel suceso, debías llamar a tu amiga Sora para contarle, aunque debía estar aun en su grupo de literatura, bueno para la noche le llamarías, ahora solo querías ir a tu casa y sentarte al piano y tocar, tocar para alegrarte.

Al otro día no podías creer lo que estaba pasando, frente a ti estaba aquel rubio al que te habían, (aunque nunca estuvo en tus planes hacer caso) prohibido acercarte, el chico te miraba sonriente y en sus manos sostenía un par de entradas para un parque de diversiones.

-Ki…Kise-kun?, ¿Qué, qué estás haciendo aquí, tu salón es…-realmente no sabías que decir, sentías las miradas sobre ti, especialmente las de odio y de una persona en concreto, tu amiga estaba acostumbraba a llegar tan solo minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases, querías huir.

-(T/N)-san quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer-te llamo por tu nombre, más ira para las demás-así que conseguí que una de las personas con las que trabajo me regalara estos ticket para el parque de diversiones, ten son para ti, para que vayas con tu novio o amiga, con quien sea.

-gra…gracias Kise-kun- estabas consternada, de verdad creías que no te recordaría para el siguiente día, viste a tu amiga entrando y tu mirada se ilumino ella sabría ayudarte a que no te sigan achicharrando con la mirada.

-¿Qué rayos?-mascullo al sentir el ambiente raro, iba metida en un libro por lo que en un principio no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, levanto la vista hacia ti, y dio una sonrisa de picardía-o buen día (T/N)-chan, Kise-kun-los saludo casi con burla.

-Buen día Sora-chan, etto, mira Kise-kun nos ha regalado esto- le enseñaste los tickets.

-oh! Grandioso, espera ¿nos? ¿Por?-miro al rubio

-mucho gusto, al parecer ya me conoces, bueno si ayer (T/N)-san me ayudo con un inconveniente, y bueno quería agradecerle-le sonrió, cualquiera se hubiese derretido, como tú lo estabas haciendo por aquella sonrisa, pero tu amiga se la devolvió, si a ella Kise le era indiferente.

-perdón no me presente, soy Nyanmoru Sora, y si te ríes un solo segundo de mi apellido-sonreía pero de pronto su sonrisa se tornó fría y sus ojos también-te matare.

-un placer-viste como el chico sudo frio-bueno (T/N)-san voy a mi salón, espero disfruten del regalo.

-Sora-chan no tenías que ser amenazadora, pero gracias al cielo llegaste, ya me sentía media muerta aquí-le medio reclamaste.

-sí, así lo note, pero mi querida (T/N)-chan, como es que no me llamaste ayer para contarme, que habías hablado, con Kise-kun y que él se acordaba de ti, explícate- sentencio

-lo siento, ayer después de que todo paso llegue a casa, toque un rato y me quede dormida, prometo contarte todo en la hora de almuerzo- le dijiste y señalaste que ya llegaba el sensei.

Le habías contado todo a tu amiga, pero cuando llegaste a la parte de la casi amenaza de Yuna, Sora puso su modo "amiga sobreprotectora", sabías que se molestaría pero se molestaría aún más si se lo escondías.

-tranquila Sora-chan, sabes que Yuna no me puede hacer nada-le sonreíste para calmarla.

-está bien (T/N)-chan, ahora dime, como harás para seguir hablándole a Kise-kun- alzo ambas cejas.

-¿Qué, qué? no nada, no hay forma de, no bromees Sora-chan- estabas muy ruborizada, no había forma de que pudieras acercarte a él, solo devolvió el favor nada más.

-pues tendrás que pensar, en que dirás porque viene para acá- te hiso mirar hacia al frente y si el rubio modelo caminaba evadiendo chicas, para ir donde ti.

-(T/N)-chan, que bueno que te encuentro, sí que desapareces, cuando quieres- llego tan risueño como siempre-oh, hola Sora-san

-Kise-kun-no habías reparado en que ahora te trataba con más confianza- ¿necesitas algo?

-la verdad-llevo su mano al cuello parecía nervioso-yo venía a invitarte, bueno a ti y a Sora-san a ver un partido de práctica que tendremos, pero no sé si te gusta el básquet, pero ¿qué dices?

-claro que iremos-respondió tu amiga, al ver que estabas congelada, en tu lugar.

-bien, el partido es mañana después de las clases de la tarde así no habrá problema por faltar- te estaré esperando (T/N)-chan, ah claro también a ti Sora-san- se despidió de ustedes.

-nos vemos- ambas movían sus manos despidiéndolo.

-Sora-chan, porque le dijiste que sí, yo, yo…

-que tiene de malo además se ve que está muy interesado en que vayas, no tengo grupo literario mañana, y tú no estás en ningún club y la competencia de piano es dentro de dos meses, así que no hay excusa.

Suspiraste cansada y resignada, no había forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a tu amiga, nunca daba su brazo a torcer, nunca, pero era la única que se había quedado a tu lado después de que Yuna empezara a esparcir rumores de que solo te acercabas a la gente para sacar provecho de ella, también como era la más popular de tu salón, había dicho que si alguien decidía ser tu amigo ella no le dejaría en paz, bueno a Sora eso le dio lo mismo, como Sora había llegado un tiempo después de empezada las clases, y su apellido sonaba como gato, no le interesaba las amenazas de ese "tipo de chicas" como ella les llamaba.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado varios días, en el partido que fuiste a ver a Kise-supiste que había un titular más que era bastante peculiar, de alguna forma él podía pasar desapercibido por los jugadores incluso por las personas fuera de la cancha, te dijo que el nombre del chico era Kuroko Tetsuya, y él había sido algo así como su tutor mientras se adaptaba al primer equipo. Y en los días que iban pasando también te hacia feliz el saber que Kise no se olvidaba de ti, cada vez que se encontraban en la cafetería o en los pasillos te saludaba y conversaba tanto contigo como con tu amiga Sora, que casualmente siempre tenía algo que hacer y te dejaba a solas con él.

-ne, Sora-chan ¿qué intentas?-le preguntaste sacando el libro que ella tenía entre sus manos.

-a que te refieres mi querida (T/N)-chan- te sonrió para nada sincera, quitándote su libro de las manos.

-sí que sabes de lo que hablo Neko-chan-sabías que eso hacia enojar mucho a tu amiga-por qué rayos siempre me dejas a solas con Kise-kun, siempre que te vas siento que moriré asesinada por alguna de las chicas que lo siguen.

-primero, nunca más Neko-chan-te miro más fría que el hielo, tu tragaste saliva con dificultad-segundo, no te harán nada son simples tontas y tercero, es obvio (T/N)-chan, le interesas al modelito, y él te interesa, solo creo el ambiente idóneo- te sonrío cómplice y guiño el ojo.

-…-quedaste muda y tu cara empezó a enrojecer, sí Kise te caía muy bien, es guapo siempre te lo ha parecido, pero también sabias que dentro de las posibilidades que le gustaras tú, no, jamás hubo posibilidades-Sora-chan eso es imposible, quizás a mi si él me interesa, pero el solo es amable, como con las demás.

-sí, (T/N)-chan lo que tú digas- te dijo desganada y ya sin ánimos de persuadirte, sí que eras cabezota.

-por cierto Sora-chan aquí están los boletos para que me vayas a ver al concurso de piano, espero hacerlo bien esta vez –le entregaste unas cuantas entradas que la identificarían como una de tus invitadas-puedes ir con quien quieras.

-mmm… eso es interesante, entonces no te importara que invite a…-la viste que se ponía de pie y de nuevo daba esa sonrisita que no auguraba nada bueno- oh! Es como si le hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, Kise!-grito a tus espaldas, te giraste y efectivamente era el rubio que se acercaba a ustedes como siempre.

-hola Sora-chii, (T/N)-chii-le saludo ambas quedaron perplejas por el honorifico que uso.

-¿chii?-ladearon sus cabezas mostrando la duda.

-es un honorifico que Kise-kun emplea para las personas a las que respeta- de pronto dijo una voz que ustedes no sabía de donde había salido.

-oh! Ya veo-dijeron ambas, pero unos segundos de silencio y notaron que había alguien más que no habían visto-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-oh! Se coordinan para gritar-rio el rubio-pero Kuroko-chii no debías aparecer de la nada.

-¿Qué rayos?-logro salir del susto Sora-oh! Sí que me asustaste, mucho gusto soy Nyanmoru Sora, y solo aceptare que me digas Sora-nuevamente la adorable sonrisa tétrica de tu amiga.

-mi nombre es (T/A) (T/N), mucho gusto.

-pido disculpas si las asuste, soy Kuroko Tetsuya, del equipo de básquet al igual que Kise-kun.

-así es, como dice Kuroko-chii, yo las respeto y considero mis amigas a (T/N)-chii y Sora-chii, es verdad quería preguntarles que tal el parque de atracciones, ¿si fueron verdad?

Estuvieron platicando largo tiempo sobre la salida que habían tenido aquel día, bueno en realidad tú y Kise, en cambio Kuroko y Sora hablaban de quizás libros no sabías muy bien, pero parecían congeniar bastante.

-Kise-kun debemos ir al gimnasio Akashi-kun me envió un mensaje-corto lo que hablabas con el rubio.

-oh! Bueno hablamos después (T/N)-chii- te dio una palmadita en la cabeza como de niña buena antes de irse.

-espera Kise-lo paro Sora-había olvidado entregarte esto-viste como tu amiga le daba una de las entradas para el concurso de piano-es para ir a escuchar tocar piano a (T/N)-chan estará en una competencia, o Kuroko-kun aquí tienes una por si te interesa acompañarnos, presiento que te gustara también.

-eso es genial (T/N)-chan por supuesto te iré apoyar-la sonrisa que te dio te saco un sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido ni para el chico peli celeste que recién conocías, y para tu mala suerte para el sequito de fan de el rubio que era liderado por Yuna.

-gracias-solo pudiste responder.

Sora había pausado sus actividades con el grupo de literatura para acompañarte mientras ensayabas, los abusos habían comenzado al principio solo eran papeles mojados en tu taquilla, peo luego eran más peligroso, desde pequeñas cuchillas a arañas, no les tenías miedo en particular pero podían ser muy peligrosas, por supuesto no le habías dicho nada a Kise, no le querías causar problemas, el seguía tan distraído y espontáneo como siempre.

Era emocionante a finales del segundo curso sería como dijo Kise y te causo gracia según él era tu "campeonato regional", creía que te enfrentabas a muerte en el escenario para él era como si estuviera en la cancha, te gustaba eso de él, que todo le maravillaba, todo era grandioso.

-ne, (T/N)-chan ¿por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Midorima-chii y Akashi-chii?-se encontraban en la banca habitual tras el gimnasio hablando como era de costumbre, y como también era de costumbre Sora había desaparecido, aunque ahora se llevaba con Kuroko y el resto de titulares, sí tú también les conocías especialmente a los dos mencionados por el rubio.

-¡¿eh?! Celoso?-le preguntaste, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran por ese comentario, pero añadiste- los conozco porque de niños teníamos el mismo instructor de piano, sí sabías que ellos también tocan-evadiste todo el momento incómodo.

-mmmm…ya veo-te dijo y luego añadió-es injusto que ellos te hayan visto primero-mascullo bajito lo que no te permitió que le escuchases.

-Ki…Ki…Kise-kun te, te gustaría escucharme ensayar un rato-le preguntaste demasiado sonrojada, para ti tocar para alguien era lo más especial que podías hacer, así conectabas tus sentimientos a esa persona.

-¡Claro que si (T/N)-chii! Me encantaría escucharte-sus ojos brillaban.

-bueno, pues después de tu practica te espero en el salón 2 de música- te levantaste, ya terminaba el receso.

-ahí estaré, lo prometo.

.

.

.

Estabas nerviosa, él te miraba intensamente como te preparabas delante del piano para comenzar a tocar, le miraste y sonreíste y rápidamente tus dedos comenzaron a danzar sobre las teclas, cada nota hacia que el ambiente se volviese puro, solo eran tú y Kise en aquel salón, esperabas que cada nota llegase a él y pudiese sentirlas en su corazón, era una bella sonata **(elija la sonata del compositor que más le guste no impondré mis gustos)** , ya estabas por concluir estabas en otro mundo junto a él, sabías que te había seguido hasta ahí, lo sentías, diste el ultimo acorde, y tus dedos descansaron. Abriste lentamente los ojos y sentiste algo cálido en tus labios, y viste que Kise estaba enfrente de ti con los ojos cerrados diste un pequeño suspiro de susto, lo que hiso que abriese los ojos.

-p…perdón (T/N)-chii, yo, yo te vi tan linda que no pude aguantarme, yo bueno-estaba hablando trabado.

-n…no…no hay problema, yo bueno, no es como si me haya desagradado, este me sorprendiste-reías nerviosa.

-eres asombrosa (T/N)-chii- a pesar de que no sé nada de música, puedo decir que eres la mejor.

-gracias Ryota-kun-le llamaste por su nombre y viste como se sorprendió- per…per…perdón, es que bueno tú me llamas por mi nombre, pero si es una molestia.

-para nada, me hace muy feliz, eso quiere decir que soy alguien especial para (T/N)-chii-la sonrisa que te dio fue deslumbrante-ne (T/N)-chii, ya es tarde quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-si Ryota-kun me encantaría.

Tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hasta tu casa, vivías muy cerca de la secundaria así que no era gran trayecto, lo que en ese minuto te desagrado, querías permanecer más tiempo en compañía del rubio, el camino fue un tanto silencio, pero para nada incomodo, quizás era primera vez que Kise permanecía en un silencio tan reconfortante, de pronto comenzaste a tararear la melodía que antes habías tocado, él te miraba maravillado, en un instante tomo tu cintura y una de tus manos la guío a su hombro y la otra la tomo, comenzaron a danzar al son de tu melodía, habías cortado esta por la impresión, pero de inmediato seguiste, al verle hacer un mohín en modo de reclamo. Se mantuvieron unos minutos bailando bajo un cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer, terminaste la melodía y ceso el baile, se miraron unos largos segundos y luego estallaron en carcajadas, jamás en tus locos sueños te habías imaginado aquello, tú y uno de los chicos más populares de Teiko, bailando en la acera a pocos pasos de tu casa.

-ha sido grandioso (T/N)-chii, espero podamos volver a bailar juntos- te dijo ayudándote a abrir el pequeño pórtico de tu casa.

-también espero, lo podamos repetir-le sonreíste con dulzura- hasta mañana Ryota-kun

-hasta mañana (T/N)-chii- se acercó y deposito un cálido beso en tu frente.

Esa noche no podías dormir tu corazón estaba desbocado, primero lo que había pasado en la sala de música, luego el baile en la acera y para finalizar ese beso tan dulce en tu frente, tu corazón estaba que se escapaba de tu pecho, no aguantaste más y aunque tu amiga te destripase al otro día por despertarla a media noche debías contárselo. Y así pasaron casi toda la madrugada hablando, al otro día no estarían bien pero poco importaba estabas feliz.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Era el día de la competencia si quedabas dentro de los tres primeros puestos llegarías al nacional y eso sería lo mejor para tu carrera de pianista, sabías que al concurso nacional llegaban grandes músicos y directores de las mejores academias de música tanto de Japón como de todo el mundo, estabas en los vestidores y sentiste tu celular vibrar debías apagarlo antes de que comience el concurso, era tu amiga.

 _-(T/N)-chan/chií/san-_ eran las voces de Sora, Kise y Kuroko _\- estamos a punto de entrar al auditorio, esperamos que te vaya muy bien, eres la mejor y estamos aquí apoyándote._

-gracias, chicos-te emocionaste, sabías que irían, pero el escucharlos antes del concierto fue una inyección de energía para ti, tus padres por razones de trabajo no podían acompañarte, pero su apoyo también era incondicional-debo colgar, ya está por comenzar, de alguna forma los veré, gracias.

 _-ánimo (T/N)-chan/chií/san._

Comenzó, el primero en salir fue un chico unos dos años menor que tú, luego una chica de tu edad, eras la cuarta, los nervios se agolpaban en ti, ya estaba tocando el tercer concursante, le escuchaste fallar, respiraste profundamente, ya dirían tu nombre.

-la próxima en participar es la señorita (T/A) (T/N) de la secundaria Teiko, ella interpretara **(elija la sonata del compositor que más le guste no impondré mis gustos)** -dijo la presentadora, dando pie para que ingresaras, llevabas ( **lo mismo, elija el vestuario que más le guste** ), te acomodaste frente al piano de cola.

Tus manos temblaban un poco, volviste a dar un respiro, comenzaste, las notas surgieron dulces, embriagantes, los presentes dieron un sonoro suspiro de asombro, la misma sensación que tuviste cuando tocaste para Kise te invadió, sabías que él te observaba, cerraste los ojos, ahí estaban nuevamente los dos en un mundo que existía para ustedes dos, ya no tocabas estabas bailando sobre aquel bello paisaje, las notas los envolvían, sentías las manos de él sostenerte firmemente, como aquel día, estabas llegando al clímax, ya debías terminar, diste los últimos acordes, silencio, temías abrir los ojos, quizás solo soñaste toda esa magia, pero de pronto todo el auditorio exploto en vítores para ti, abriste lentamente los ojos y los viste de pie, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero las aguantaste, aún quedaban concursantes, pero lo habían sentido al igual que tú.

La espera fue un tanto agónica, pero ya era casi el momento en que dirían los lugares, los demás concursantes te habían felicitado, pero aún no te sentías confiada, sabías que la competencia había sido dura, lo único que te hacía sentir bien, es que sabías que tu persona importante había escuchado lo que habías tocado.

-bueno es momento de dar a conocer quiénes serán los afortunados que irán al concurso nacional-comenzó a decir quien estaba a cargo de la presentación-en tercer lugar el señor Yamabuki Shinji-escuchaste no eras tú, al angustia comenzó apoderarse de ti- en segundo lugar la señorita Tomoeda Yuko-tampoco eras tú-lo veías lejano, te comenzabas a retirar a los camarines, no creías que ganarías no habías sido la mejor- y la ganadora a nivel regional la señorita (T/A) (T/N)-tu corazón casi sale volando por tu boca- por favor pase al escenario señorita (T/A).

Ya todo se había calmado un poco y escuchaste como alguien corría por el pasillo hacia el camerino que compartías con algunas concursantes, le viste era tu amiga Sora que pasaba directo abrazarte, no entendías nada de lo que balbuceaba.

-(T/N)-chan lo lograste, eres la mejor, nunca te había escuchado tan maravillosamente, será que-comenzó a susurrarte- estas enamorada (T/N)-chan- te sonrojaste.

-Sora-chan!-exclamaste-y los demás?

-oh! Si preguntas por Kise-kun, unas chicas lo estaban acosando afuera, voy por él.

-no, no yo estoy por salir-ya habías cambiado tu vestuario-y Tetsuya-kun-de alguna forma habían llegado a la confianza de llamarse solo por los nombres.

-aquí estoy (T/N)-san, he estado aquí junto a Sora-san- apareció de la nada el peli celeste, llevaban tiempo conociéndose, pero aun no te acostumbrabas a su poca presencia-muchas felicidades- te felicito.

-gracias, Tetsuya-kun.

Estabas contenta, por haber ganado, pero aún no veías a quien te había inspirado a tocar como lo hiciste, saliste del camarín junto a tu mejor amiga y el peli celeste, pero seguías sin ver a Kise.

-(T/N)-chii-escuchaste tu nombre y te giraste, pero no te esperabas que el rubio te tomara por la cintura y te elevara y comenzara a girarte- eres genial (T/N)-chii, la mejor-seguía diciendo mientras te giraba sin cesar.

-Ry…Ryo…Ryota-kun, me mareo-lograste decir, pero sin dejar de sonreír, no veías como el resto de chicas que estaban ahí te miraban con envidia, la mayoría conocía a Kise, después de todo era un modelo muy popular, pero él estaba sosteniéndote en sus brazos a ti-ya es suficiente Ryota-kun, bájame- le pediste.

-estuviste tan hermosa ahí en el escenario te hubiese escuchado por siempre (T/N)-chii- te decía mientras te dejaba en el suelo, tu cara estaba completamente sonrojada, luego llevo una de sus manos a tu mejilla y la acaricio-la más hermosa de todas-dijo en un susurro que escuchaste claramente, te hizo sonrojar aún más si es que podías.

-bueno, no quiero interrumpir su minuto de coqueteo pero qué tal si vamos a cenar para celebrar-apareció Sora entre ustedes, los dos salieron del pequeño trance romántico en que se habían sumido.

-Sí, si-respondiste nerviosa.

Fueron a un pequeño restorán familiar que había cerca de la estación, le constate tanto a Kise como Kuroko que tus padres no habían asistido por que esa semana se encontraban fuera de la ciudad por trabajo, ellos comprendieron, veías a tu amiga muy animada hablando con Kuroko acaso a Sora al fin le interesaba alguien.

-oh! Mira la hora que es Tetsuya recuerdas que debias acompañarme a ese lugar-tu amiga y sus escusas extrañas para dejarte sola con Kise.

-sí, lo recuerdo-el peli celeste le siguió el juego, tú los miraste acusatoriamente a los dos.

-bueno mi querida (T/N)-chan, muchas felicidades otra vez, y tu- apunto al rubio- espero la lleves sana y salva a casa, aunque…-dejo las palabras en el aire y sonrió con aquella sonrisa tan picara que tenía, que ambos tú y Kise se sonrojaron.

-entendido Sora-sama.-hiso un saludo militar el rubio que te dio gracia.

-Sora-chan no amenaces a la gente-le reprochaste- y espero que también se vayan directo a donde sea que van-le devolviste la mirada a tu amiga, que por primera vez la veías sonrojarse.

-quien sabe-de pronto dijo Kuroko descolocándolos a todos.

-no…nos…nos vamos-tu amiga, tomo el brazo del chico y se lo llevó, solo quedaste con Kise un poco divertidos por ver esa faceta de tu amiga.

Se quedaron un tiempo más en el restorán, el chico te contaba que pronto disputarían un campeonato a nivel nacional también era el último de esa temporada antes de pasar a tercero, y estaba emocionado, lo notabas, te hiso prometer que irías a verle jugar y que haría muchos puntos dedicados a ti, eso te hiso sonrojar, era como una declaración, al pensar eso seguiste sonrojándote.

-(T/N)-chii, nos vamos, recuerda que debo llevarte sana y salva a casa.

-sí, vamos.

El camino a tu casa fue como siempre en ese silencio reconfortante, quien dijera conocer a Kise diría que él no puede mantener el silencio, pero era mentira, contigo él era diferente, sentiste nuevamente su mano en tu cintura y la otra sosteniendo al tuya sabías lo que significaba.

-bailemos (T/N)-chii-susurro a tu oído.

Tu asentiste y comenzaste a tararear la misma melodía que habías tocado para el en la sala de música, bailaban como si estuvieran solos en el mundo, como si ese lugar fuese un salón hecho solo para ustedes, dejaste de tararear y comenzaron a bailar más lento, más apegados entre sí, la distancia de sus cuerpos era casi nula, levantaste la mirada al rostro del chico, debías decírselo, llevabas mucho tiempo callando lo que sentías por él, Kise te devolvió la mirada, viste un brillo surcar sus orbes, separaste tus labios para hablar, pero él los calló antes de emitir un sonido, los acallo posando sus propios labios en los tuyos, al principio te sorprendiste, pero luego seguiste el ritmo que él estaba marcando, sus labios eran dulces, cálidos, amables, sentías que tus labios se derretirían entre los de él, el aire fue necesario después de unos momentos, se separaron y no despegaron los ojos el uno del otro, le diste una tímida sonrisa que el correspondió y te abrazó.

-me gustas (T/N)-chii, me gustas mucho-te susurro al oído.

-también me gusta Ryota –kun, mucho-le respondiste sonriente.

Se tomaron de las manos y continuaron caminando a tu casa, ya en la entrada él te volvió a mirar.

-(T/N)-chii, quieres ser mi novia?-te pregunto completamente avergonzado.

-sí, sí quiero-le sonreíste y le robaste un beso.

Así comenzó tu noviazgo con el rubio jugador de Teiko, pero no todo sería siempre color de rosa, habías olvidado todas las amenazas de las locas fans del rubio, tenías el apoyo y protección de Sora y de alguna forma también el de Kuroko, pero siempre hay un hueco dentro de la red de protección, bueno y eso se daría luego del campeonato nacional consecutivo que ganaría el equipo de básquet de Teiko, seguías con Kise, no lo preocupabas, con los tontos papeles que llegaban a tu taquilla como en el principio, tampoco las notas amenazantes les tomabas importancia, eras feliz al lado de él.

Lo acompañaste todo el campeonato, aunque las chicas lo seguían acosando tu confiabas en él, pero el fatídico día llego.

La competencia nacional en la que participarías estaba tan solo a dos días, recién habían comenzado el tercer curso de secundaria era el último año, querías tener los mejores recuerdos habías logrado hacer más amigos, un novio que querías mucho y la posibilidad de entrar a una escuela de música prestigiosa, como era costumbre te quedaste ensayando hasta tarde, además de que comenzaría el fin de semana debías dar el último ensayo, te irías con tus padres el día antes de la competencia a pasar el día con ellos ya que tampoco te podrían acompañar. Por alguna razón esos días los acosos de Yuna y sus secuaces habías cesado, pensaste que al fin se había dado por vencida, así que por lo mismo convenciste a Sora de que se vaya a su club literario este estaba fuera de la secundaria, terminaste de ensayar y te dirigías a la salida, ese día Ryota tenía sesión fotográfica por lo que tampoco te acompañaría a casa.

-vaya, es curioso verte tan solo a (T/N) es que ¿ya te han abandonado? -reconociste la voz, era Yuna.

-no Yuna, pero no es algo que deba importarte a ti, ya deja esto, lo único que haces es que sienta pena por ti-le respondiste, era hora de hablar de frente.

-te lo advertí aquella vez (T/N), te lo mencione, que te alejaras de Kise-kun, pero no hiciste caso a mis advertencias, al contario te hiciste su novia, quien sabe qué clase de artimañas usaste pero, escúchame lo dejaras mañana mismo.

-por favor Yuna, de que hablas-reíste bajito- no me intimidan tus palabras, ya lo dije haces que me dé pena-comenzaste a caminar, pasaste al lado de ella.

-te lo dije, y lo harás, atrápenla-la escuchaste dar la orden, y no alcanzaste a reaccionar viste a dos chicos que no conocías no llevaban el uniforme de Teiko-si no haces lo que digo, que será lo que le pase a esa querida amiga tuya, cuál era su nombre, mmm… ¡Ah! Sí, Sora.

-no, no le hagas nada a Sora-chan, no te atrevas.

-pues harás lo que digo entonces, si no quieres que con solo hacer una llamada, tu amiguita lo pase realmente mal-sonrío torcidamente.

-por qué, por qué te rebajas a esto?-trataste de zafarte del agarre de los hombres que te tenían.

-ya te lo dije, Kise-kun, debía ser mío, no de alguien como tú, pues bien comencemos vamos a escribir una linda carta para nuestro amado Kise-kun.

-No!, yo no-trataste de decirle que lo harías de frente.

-oh! Si lo harás, tu no verás a Kise-kun, no te daré la oportunidad de que le pidas protección tan imbécil no soy, como para arriesgar tanto- les indico que te arrojaran al suelo y saco un papel y una pluma-comienza.

-por favor, no le diré nada déjame hacerlo personalmente-no podías contener las lágrimas.

-escribe-te ordeno y uno de los chicos te jalo del cabello, Yuna comenzó a dictar.

Terminaste la carta, tus ojos ardían de tantas lágrimas, le destrozarías el corazón.

-perfecta-sonrió ponzoñosa-ahora mi querida (T/N)-chan viene tu verdadero castigo-te miro desde arriba.

-ya hice lo que querías, no puedes hacerme más daño.

-oh! Claro que puedo, no quiero ver tu cara en este lugar nunca más, tú te iras de Teiko.

-¿qué? De que rayos hablas- te pusiste de pie y trataste de alcanzarla pero, te habías olvidado de los otros dos que estaban con ella.

-te destruiré (T/N)-chan a eso me refiero, muchachos las manos-sentiste como ellos tomaban tus manos y las colocaban en el cemento-se lo talentosa que eres en el piano y pasado mañana tendrás una presentación, pero no estoy segura de que se pueda tocar piano con los dedos rotos-tu cuerpo se estremeció acaso esa loca te… no lograste conectar las ideas, solo sentiste un dolor agudo en las manos, luego otro, estaban machacando tus dedos, los gritos salían de ti pero nadie te auxiliaba, ya no quedaba nadie.

-n…no…no por favor, ya…ya basta-era lo que podías decir entre sollozos-por favor.

-creo que es suficiente-les paro, ella sonreía satisfecha-si por alguna razón se te ocurre, decir algo de lo que paso, ya no serás solo tú la que no pueda hacer lo que más le gusta, a Sora-chan le gusta mucho leer verdad?-te tomo del cabello y te obligo a mirarle.

-…-no dijiste nada ya no te quedaban fuerzas, y las lágrimas no te dejaban verle bien el rostro.

-vámonos, nuestra amiga ya entendió-les volvió a ordenar, ellos te dieron un par de patadas en las costillas y rieron fuerte.

Estabas tirada en medio de un pasillo, no te podías mover, no sentías las manos, levantaste un poco la cabeza y lo que viste te desgarro, estaban cubiertas de sangre no distinguías ninguno de tus dedos, trataste de ponerte de pie pero no lo lograste, no podías marcar tu teléfono, estabas dentro de la peor de las pesadillas, las fuerzas comenzaron abandonarte y todo se volvió negro, perdiste la conciencia.

-(T/N)-san, (T/N)-san-escuchabas una voz conocida, pero lejana-(T/N)-san, contéstame por favor-comenzaste abrir lentamente tus ojos y viste una cabellera celeste.

-Tet…Te…Tetsuya-kun?-lo reconociste era el sexto jugador de Teiko.

-gracias a dios (T/N)-san contestas, ¿qué fue lo que te paso? Estas toda golpeada, tus, tus manos, llamare a Kise-ku…

-¡NO!, no lo hagas, por favor-la realidad te golpeo, pensaste que había sido un sueño, pero no, ya no podías hablarles nunca más.

-entonces llamare a Sora-sa…

-menos a ella por favor, te lo pido no llames a nadie, ayúdame a levantarme me iré a casa-le dijiste, aunque claro primero necesitabas ir a un hospital.

-qué dices, (T/N)-san, por qué, qué es lo que paso aquí? si no quieres que llame a nadie déjame que te lleve a un hospital al menos.

-Tetsuya-kun, por favor no le digas nunca a nadie, como me viste, prométemelo-le miraste suplicante, el agacho la mirada-prométemelo, no quiero que le pase nada a Sora-chan ni a Ryota.

-…-guardo silencio un segundo-está bien lo prometo, pero te llevare a un hospital.

-…-solo asentiste-gracias-dijiste cansada, solo sentiste como el peli celeste te tomaba en brazos, luego te dormiste, en tu cabeza comenzaron a recrearse los momentos que viviste junto a Kise, desde cuando lo conociste.

En el hospital le pediste a Kuroko que dijera que te accidentaste cuando trataste de sacar un diapasón de debajo de una caja de madera y pasaste a mover el soporte y esta cayo en tus manos, era la mentira más tonta que se te ocurrió, pero harías que cobrara sentido, tu amigo llamo a tus padres, estos llegaron tan solo unos treinta minutos después, como era de esperarse al principio no vieron a Kuroko, este les explico lo que pediste que dijera.

-cariño, ay cariño-tu mamá acariciaba tu cabeza como cuando eras pequeña.

-mamá-no soportaste más y lloraste nuevamente.

-(T/N)-san yo debo irme a casa, de verdad no quieres que le hable a…-no le dejaste terminar y meneaste la cabeza-está bien entiendo, mañana te vendré a visitar ¿está bien?

-sí, gracias Tetsuya-kun, de verdad gracias.

-muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestra hija, Kuroko-kun.

Tu amigo iba de salida pero se quedó un segundo al ver que el doctor entraba junto con tu padre, no llevaban una buena cara.

-(T/N) hija-tu padre te miro con dolor- el doctor tiene que decirte algo.

-(T/N)-chan, debes ser una chica fuerte, bueno veras…

-dígame doctor podré volver a tocar piano-le cortaste.

-no (T/N)-chan, no podrás, el daño recibido en tus dedos es irreversible.

Sentiste que caías en un vacío infinito, lo que más amabas en el mundo, ya no lo podrías hacer más, tus sueños rotos, despedazados, por culpa de los celos absurdos, de la envidia, lo creíste comprender no tenías derecho a nada. Un grito ahogado salió de tu garganta, ya no tenías nada.

-(T/N)-san-escuchaste la voz del peli celeste.

-…-lo miraste y comenzaste a llorar-lo prometiste-dijiste entre sollozos.

-…-el comprendió, no debías decir nada.

.

.

.

 **Dos días después de lo sucedido en el auditorio para la competencia nacional en la que participarías.**

Tanto Sora como Kise estaban impacientes por verte competir, Kuroko les había dicho que no iría había salido un improvisto. Pero no apareciste, hicieron el llamado pero no te presentaste, tu amiga no lo pudo creer te busco por todo el lugar pero no te hayo, luego junto con Kise fueron a la que había sido tu casa, pero ya no estabas ahí.

Esa misma noche Kise recibió aquella carta que te obligaron escribir.

-es de (T/N)-chii-sus ojos se iluminaron -espero este bien-, pero sus ojos se apagaron leyó sin detenerse una y otra vez.

Al llegar a Teiko a la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue buscarte, pero no estabas, Sora también lo hacía, pero no estabas.

-Ryota, ¿has hablado con (T/N)-chan? No me contesta el teléfono y los vecinos no me han dicho nada.

-anoche recibí esto, quizás sea por algo que no quiere aparecer, dime tu sabías que solo me usaba.

-de qué demonios hablas?.

-de esto maldita sea- le estampo la carta en el rostro de tu amiga, ella comenzó a leer:

" _Querido Ryota, no me atrevo a decirte esto a la cara pero, me he cansado de esta farsa, no te quiero, nunca lo hice, pero si estuve contigo solo fue para poder hacerme conocida, has sido un gran imán para la popularidad, pero como ya te he dicho me he cansado, la verdad te tornas aburrido, ególatra y un gran idiota, por lo mismo no lo puedo decir personalmente, no soportaría ver tu cara de decepción hacia mí, sería repulsivo, bueno ya no tengo más que decir, espero alguna tonta se fije en ti, adiós_

 _(T/A) (T/N)"_

-eso, eso no puede ser, (T/N) ella, ella te quiere, eso…- no hubo más palabras ella más que nadie conocía tu letra.

Todo acabo ahí, volvías a estar completamente sola.

Pasaron los meses y no volviste a Teiko, te cambiaste de escuela, debías empezar de cero, con el único que te impidió librarte de todo aquello fue Kuroko, quien te dijo que las cosas habían cambiado, en el equipo todo estaba raro, comenzaron a llamarles la generación de los milagros, lo sabías veías las revistas deportivas y en las que salía Kise, además mantenías contacto con él para saber de tu amiga.

-Tetsuya-kun, por qué no me avisaste que me vendrías a visitar-te sorprendió un día en tu nueva casa.

-sé que me pediste que no dijera nada, pero ya no podía seguir sin decirle nada-le miraste asustada.

-(T/N)-chan?- era tu amiga Sora, que te miraba con una mezcla entre tristeza, alegría e ira.

-Tetsuya-kun, por qué…

-ya no soportaba, verle triste-fue su simple respuesta-debes decirle la verdad a ella se lo merece, ya vendrá el día en que también se lo dirás a Kise-kun.

-(T/N)-chan, explícame por qué, te fuiste, por qué, Tetsuya dice que no tenías alternativa, dime, dime-tu amiga se abalanzo hacia ti tumbándote en la entrada de tu casa.

-es bueno volver a verte Sora-chan-las lágrimas se agolparon en tus ojos.

Le contaste todo, desde la carta que te obligaron a escribir hasta como destrozaron tu vida, Sora lloraba desconsolada abrazada a ti, ella sabía que había algo oscuro tras toda tu desaparición. Kuroko lo sabía también a él se lo habías contado unos meses después de que salieras del hospital, te habían hecho varias cirugías, pero no hubo esperanzas ya no podrías tocar piano nunca más.

-la matare, le sacare ese pelo teñido uno, por uno, luego las uñas las verdaderas y las postizas, quedara tan irreconocible que ni DIOS! Sabrá quién es-comenzó a decir.

-Sora-chan, no harás nada, si es preciso le diré a Tetsuya-kun que te ate- le acariciaste un mechón de cabello- yo no quiero más guerra, además Kise-kun creyó muy fácil lo que leyó al parecer-tu mirada se entristeció.

-(T/N)-chan, te extrañe tanto-te volvió abrazar, te soltó y fue hasta Kuroko-gracias Tetsuya-kun, de verdad gracias por ayudar a mi amiga, por estar a su lado y al lado mío- abrazó al peli celeste, los miraste, recordabas en tus conversaciones con él que reclamaba y no le agradaba cuando Momoi se abalanzaba a él, pero no le viste incómodo con tu amiga.

-de nada Sora-san-le devolvió el abrazó tu les miraste enternecida.

Pasaron unas horas más en tu casa, ya sería final del año escolar debían estudiar y Kuroko entrenar para el campeonato, en broma dijiste que le irías a ver, el simplemente sonrío, tu amiga no quería separarse de ti, pero debía ir a casa, diste un gran suspiro y te adentraste a tu casa, por lo menos habías recuperado una parte de lo que te fue arrebatado, solo con eso ya no podías pedir más, ingresarías al Instituto una nueva historia comenzaría, lejos del recuerdo de Kise-kun a quien seguías queriendo, a pesar de que por el habías perdido casi todo, o eso creías.

 **Fin arco de Teiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arco de Kaijou**

Era el primer día de instituto, pero algo dentro de ti, te hacía sentir insegura, un mal presentimiento, no podía ser, era el nuevo comienzo aunque sabías que no estarías con Sora, ella había decidido ingresar al mismo instituto que Kuroko, te habían contado uno de los tantos días que pasaban en tu casa, lo que había sucedido con el equipo y del cambio que ellos habían tenido, diste un gran suspiro y saliste de tu casa, como era de costumbre tus padres no se encontraban. Caminaste un tanto nerviosa al instituto, te saltaste la ceremonia de entrada la verdad eso no te interesaba, solo querías llegar al salón, y es en ese preciso momento cuando tu alma abandono tu cuerpo.

Él estaba ahí rodeado de chicas, era como si Teiko se hubiese movido, como si el tiempo regresara, Kise Ryota estaba en el mismo salón que tú, tu cuerpo no respondía.

-Ryota-kun- susurraste, y como si te hubiese escuchado fuerte y claro, se giró a verte.

-(T/N)-dijo seco, con la mirada opaca, la sonrisa que tenía se perdió.

-eh? Se conocen-una de las tantas chicas que lo rodeaban le pregunto.

-no, realmente solo se su nombre, nada más de esa persona- fue su respuesta que cargaba con lo que sabías, su decepción, su tristeza y rencor.

Bajaste la mirada, y caminaste lo más alejada que podías estar de él, pero aquello no sería lo peor que ocurriría aquel día. Pasaron las primeras horas de clases y llego un receso y una nueva tormenta te arrasó.

-Ryo-kun, Ryo-kun-esa voz para tu desgracia la conocías muy bien- debemos poner un reclamo por que no nos pusieron en el mismo salón- levantaste lentamente la mirada y le viste, era ella era la tipa que había arruinado tu vida por completo, Yuna se colgaba del brazo del rubio que por desgracia no quitaba los ojos de ti-¿Qué miras R…-y no logro terminar sus ojos se agrandaron con odio hacia ti, los recuerdos de aquel día llegaron a tu mente-¿qué demonios hace esa aquí?-comenzó a bufar, no le escuchaste más, saliste corriendo del salón.

-no puede ser, no puede ser-tratabas de convencerte de que era todo una pesadilla-por qué, por qué- llegaste a un pasillo que no era transitado por nadie en ese momento, te sentaste hundiendo tu cara entre tus rodillas y lloraste, no habías vuelto a llorar desde hacía mucho tiempo, pasaste bastante tiempo ahí no asististe a las clases de la tarde, de todas formas no harían nada, no pensabas inscribirte en ningún club así que te quedaste un poco más hasta que la mayoría de los estudiantes se hubiese ido y fuiste hasta el salón a buscar tus cosas, pero al entrar…

-ve pensando a donde te iras, (T/N)-chan, si te quedas aquí sabes que hare tu vida miserable-Yuna te esperaba para claro, seguir martirizándote.

-…-tomaste tu bolso, no le contestaste nada.

-hablo enserio y lo sabes, por cierto como están tus manos, que tal las clases de piano?-pregunto burlona.

-…-simplemente caminaste a la salida, que hiciera lo que quisiera ya más daño no te podía hacer.

-ni se te ocurra acercarte a Kise, me escuchaste, mucho menos hablar de lo que paso ese día, aún puedo hacer que tu querida Sora-chan lo pase mal y si me desafías incluso mi pobre Ryo-kun puede pasarle algo-te jalo del brazo e hiso que le mirases.

-…-la miraste unos segundos, el horror de pensar que algo les fuese a pasar a ellos te paralizo por un momento, asentiste, zafaste su agarre y te fuiste.

En casa no podías decirle a tus padres que te cambiaran de instituto, no tenías excusa, además no podías abusar ya en secundaria te habían cambiado debías aguantar, de alguna forma sobrevivirías. Esa noche llamaste a Sora y se lo contaste, ella insistió en que te fueras a Seirin, que ella te ayudaría a convencer a tus padres pero sabías que era imposible, lloraste al teléfono, tenía a Kuroko que la protegería, pero nunca se sabía con la maldad de Yuna, a este también le llamaste, el simplemente te escucho, como siempre y luego intentaste dormir pero los recuerdos volvían en cada momento, Kise ni siquiera te había hablado, solo visto y cada vez que encontrabas su mirada veías el dolor en ella.

.

.

.

Al otro día los pocos compañeros de salón que te habían saludado el día antes te miraban y se volteaban a susurrar cosas que no lograbas comprender, hasta que llegaste al salón y en tu asiento había una nota, esta decía: "las personas como tu deberían morir"; nuevamente el acoso, sabías que pasaría un tiempo en que se esparciría algún rumor sobre ti, otro tiempo en que hablaran de él y otro en que lo olvidaran, tu simplemente tomaste el papel y lo guardaste. Escuchaste el alboroto del pasillo, sabías porque, era Kise estaba llegando, viste disimuladamente a la entrada y el de inmediato dirigió su mirada a ti, algunas se percataron pero lo rodearon de inmediato y comenzaron a pedirle que salga con ellas, y entre ellas estaba Yuna.

-Ryo-kun, vamos hoy al karaoke, así aprovechamos de conocer a los demás.

-lo siento Yuna, estoy en el equipo de baloncesto y debo entrenar, otro día estaría bien-no quitaba los ojos de ti, tu simplemente estabas encogida en tu asiento queriendo desaparecer, la chica miro en tu dirección y si sentiste la lava caer sobre ti.

Las clases eran eternas, pero de alguna forma era en el único momento donde dejabas de escuchar como hablaban de lo mala persona que eras, que no eras más que una arrastrada, que habían escuchado que intentaste salir con Kise solo para ser popular, entre mucho más.

A la hora del receso de almuerzo, salías y como las instalaciones eran enormes podías fácilmente esconderte en algún rincón, estabas en eso cuando tropezaste con alguien.

-lo, lo lamento venía distraída, no me di cuenta-comenzaste a disculparte.

-oh, no te preocupes yo tampoco venia atento, pe, pero que haces aquí?-levantaste la mirada y viste a un chico de cabellos negros que al notar que eras una chica se sonrojo mucho-eres de primer año verdad?-termino de preguntarte.

-sí, soy (T/A) (T/N)-hiciste una reverencia.

-mu, mucho gusto soy Kasamatsu Yukio de tercero, etto, por casualidad conoces a Kise Ryota-te pregunto lo que hiso que tu corazón doliera.

-sí, está en mi salón, permiso senpai yo me retiro-no querías para nada del mundo hablar de él con nadie.

-es…espera lo, lo que pasa es, es que también soy el capitán del club de básquet y le dije a ese idiota que quería hablar con él y no ha aparecido, será que no te llevas bien con él? Pero podrías decirme donde está, por favor- te preguntaba llevando una de sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-algo así-murmuraste a su pregunta de si no te llevabas con él- supongo que está en el salón, senpai con su permiso, me retiro y por favor no le diga que hablo conmigo, se lo agradecería-hiciste una reverencia y te fuiste.

Todo giraba en torno a él, no podías evadirle acaso, nuevamente te encontrabas en un rincón tratando de que nadie te notase. Era tiempo de volver para las clases de la tarde, nuevamente tu lugar estaba lleno de papeles con mensajes, no te diste el tiempo de leerlos, simplemente los guardaste, con el tiempo crearías inmunidad a todo.

Terminaron las clases ahora solo seguían las actividades de los clubes pero no pertenecías a ninguno así que como de costumbre, ya llevabas bastante tiempo así pero nadie lo notaba, tu solo existías para que ellos hablaran mal de ti, así esperaste a que la mayoría se fuese para irte. Estabas sumida en los pensamientos en tu asiento que no notaste que alguien entro.

-dime (T/N), es verdad que te cansaste de mí-la voz que llego a tus oídos fue nostalgia pura, Kise te hablaba, estaba ahí hablándote.

-…-te giraste con sorpresa, sus ojos estaban apagados-Kise-kun-lo nombraste más para convencerte de que era él el que estaba ahí.

-contéstame (T/N), me usaste?-se acercó a ti, tú te pusiste en pie y tomaste tu bolso-por qué no me hablas (T/N)?

-…-si abrías la boca no controlarías todo, tomaste una bocanada de aire-yo, yo lo siento-fue lo único que dijiste y pasaste corriendo por su lado.

-dime la verdad (T/N) qué paso ese día, por qué desapareciste así de mi vida-te tomo del ante brazo, tu temblabas, y se percató de algo-qué le paso a tu mano (T/N)?-las cicatrices de las cirugías eran visibles.

-Kise-kun- sollozaste-déjame ir, yo solo te pido perdón, olvida todo-hiciste que te soltara y corriste, dejaste un sendero de lágrimas, pero él estaba consternado por ver tu mano así.

.

.

.

Desde ese día no te quedaste más tiempo en el salón, huías de la mirada de Kise, los papeles con insultos ya te daban lo mismo, solo querías que todo terminase, tu amiga Sora te llamo y te conto que se había unido al equipo de básquet y sería la manager, en verdad solo lo hizo porque uno de los jugadores le gustaba bastante, y también te conto que irían a Kaijo a jugar un partido de práctica, te emociono en saber que verías a tu amiga y a tu amigo, pero no estabas segura si sería bueno el que fueras a ver el dichoso partido.

Al final te decidiste y fuiste, cuando ibas a entrar viste que algo corría hacia ti y te tacleaba, era tu amiga quien al verte lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo hacia ti.

-(T/N)-chan, (T/N)-chan- decía mientras te abrazaba-sabía que me vendrías a ver.

-Sora-chan-la abrazaste más fuerte.

-también me alegro de verte (T/N)-san-hiso su gran aparición el peli celeste.

-kya!-te dio un pequeño susto-había olvidado eso-le sonreíste-también me da gusto verte Tetsuya-kun.

-oigan ustedes dos-viste como una castaña les daba un golpe en la cabeza a tus amigos, de cierta forma te sorprendió que alguien reprendiese a Sora, solo reíste-oh! Eres la manager del club de baloncesto?-te pregunto-soy Aida Riko entrenadora de Seirin ya estamos aquí para el partido-se presentó te sorprendió que ella fuera la entrenadora, era una estudiante como los demás.

-no, Riko-senpai, ella es (T/A) (T/N) ella es una amiga nuestra, ella no tiene nada que ver con el equipo-le contesto tu amiga sobándose el golpe.

-lo siento, bueno entonces andando deben estar esperándonos-simplemente dijo y ordeno a los demás la siguiesen, continuaste hablando con tu amiga, pero te sorprendió un chico alto peli rojo, era quizás más alto que Kise, y como si lo hubiese invocado este apareció.

-Kuroko-chii-llego gritando e intento aferrarse a tu amigo quien lo esquivo, te sentiste incomoda al estar cerca de él y con la mirada le suplicaste a tu amiga que avanzaran- oh Sora-chii también está aquí-la saludo y a ti te dio una sonrisa triste.

-es verdad olvide mencionar que Ryota fue a Seirin el otro día, y jugo contra Kagami, ese el alto con cara de querer asesinar, al que el idiota de Kise ignora, no quise ser inoportuna y no pregunte por ti, pero ya sabes que contamos con alguien que no tiene filtros-la miraste asustada, entendiste que Kuroko había abierto la boca- nos dijo que te veías bien, solo eso, dime han hablado?

-algo así, es como si fuéramos desconocidos-también sonreíste triste, tu amiga te abrazó y siguieron a Kise, quien los condujo al gimnasio.

Al entrar vieron algo que a los de Seirin no les gustó mucho, solo la mitad de la cancha estaba habilitada, al parecer los estaban menospreciando, solo veías bufar a la entrenadora de los visitantes y también viste el enojo en Kuroko. Estabas en ello cuando sentiste que alguien se acercaba.

-al parecer estas apoyando al enemigo (T/A) -san-era Kasamatsu, de alguna forma él había dejado de ser tímido contigo, cada vez que estabas en el pasillo él te hablaba y habían comenzado a conocerse-aunque creí que no te gustaba el baloncesto.

-Kasamatsu-senpai- lo saludaste- no es eso es solo que están mis mejores amigos en Seirin-no viste que más allá Kise observaba tus movimientos y sintió malestar al ver la familiaridad con la que hablabas con el capitán del equipo.

-eres Kasamatsu Yukio-san, un base que está a nivel nacional, wow Izuki –senpai lo tendrá difícil-escuchaste a tu amiga, ella estaba algo sorprendida.

-o senpai, ella es mi amiga Nyanmoru Sora…

-solo Sora está bien- y ahí estaba la sonrisa macabra de tu amiga.

-un gusto Sora-san, veo que me conoces- le sonrió a tu amiga, la viste enrojecer, y por alguna razón tu senpai no estaba tartamudeando, quizás Sora lograba eso.

-he leído cada una de las revistas deportivas, por supuesto que le conozco Kasamatusu-san.

Ya era hora de que comenzara el encuentro te quedaste junto a tu amiga y se sentaron en la banca de los de Seirin, no apoyarías a nadie no lo creías correcto, sentías la mirada dorada de Kise, sobre ti en algunos minutos, pero al comenzar el encuentro sonreíste cuando no notaron a Kuroko, también te sorprendió cuando rompieron el aro.

-vaya, que fuerza-dijiste viendo a Kagami.

-sorprendente verdad-te hablaba tu amiga.

-entonces Sora-chan, es él el chico por el que eres manager-la miraste de reojo.

-claro, que no Kagami, Tetsuya y yo estamos en el mismo salón, a quien me refería es al que está marcando a Kasamatsu-san.

-oh, ya veo- era un chico peli negro que usaba el número cinco, era atractivo, al pensar en atractivo tus ojos instantáneamente se giraron hacia Kise, quien ya estaba en la cancha.

El partido era intenso, no se daban tregua, tu corazón se acongojo al recordar la época en que ibas a apoyar al equipo de Teiko, pensabas en eso cuando viste a Kuroko caer, tenía un pequeño corte, en la frente Sora y tú se quedaron cuidándolo, seguías el partido, bueno especialmente a Kise, había algo diferente en él, más arrogancia.

-si (T/N)-chan a eso nos referíamos cuando te contábamos que habían cambiado, ellos casi no saben jugar en equipo, pero Tetsuya-kun tiene la esperanza de que recapacitaran-tu amiga te había leído la mirada.

Tetsuya terco como siempre volvió a salir a la cancha y ocurrió lo que nunca había pasado antes, lo conocías desde que estuvo en otros clubes el nunca perdió, pero ahora lo había hecho, escuchabas a las chicas que habían llegado a apoyarle decir que era tierno verle así, pero tú le conocías estaba frustrado, en un segundo sus miradas se conectaron, pero Kasamatsu le estaba pateando, una sonrisa surco tu rostro, no sabías porque pero te alivio que de alguna forma el senpai le apoyara.

Saliste primero que los equipos estabas un poco colapsada, al salir viste una cabellera verde conocida.

-ha pasado tiempo Midorima-kun cómo estás?-le saludaste el de lentes se sorprendió un poco.

-(T/A)-san, si ha sido un largo tiempo, no sabía que estabas en Kaijo, supe por la sensei de tus manos que ocurrió?- tan recto y franco como siempre.

-si bueno un accidente desafortunado-no querías más preguntas-bueno un gusto verte Midorima-kun, espero estés bien- no alcanzaste a escuchar su respuesta.

-(T/N)-chan por qué te pierdes, logre persuadir a la entrenadora de que me deje ir a casa contigo así que, después de que llevemos a Tetsuya a ver un doctor, qué te parece si vamos por un helado.

-está bien vamos-la seguiste y viste a Kise hablando con Midorima, el vio hacia donde ustedes caminaban con Kuroko, tu solo bajaste la mirada y seguiste.

El doctor les dijo que no era nada grave lo de Kuroko así que podían estar tranquilos, ellos se fueron con la entrenadora como equipo y tú saliste con Sora, llegaron a una heladería y comenzaron a platicar.

.

.

Luego del incidente donde Kuroko casi se mete en una pelea en al que no saldría bien librado, se quedaron unos minutos hablando.

-Kuroko-chii, sabes que Sora-chii te daría una golpiza si es que te metes en estos problemas.

-Kise, tiene razón, la enana te mataría si haces imprudencias-le regañaban.

-pido disculpas-dijo el peli celeste luego dio un suspiro y prosiguió-Kise-kun sé que (T/N)-san se molestara que diga esto, pero tú realmente no le has hecho las preguntas correctas, además no sabes nada, para que la trates tan fríamente-tan directo como siempre tu amigo.

-Kuroko-chii ella es quien me evade-se excusó-además por qué hablas de ella, acaso tu si sabes lo que paso hace un año, dime tú lo sabes?

-yo hice una promesa Kise-kun, no la romperé además, no crees que creíste muy fácil todo lo que se ha dicho de ella, creí que no te dejabas influenciar-fue lo último que dijo, Kagami había recibido una llamada de Sora, porque la entrenadora le había dicho que Kuroko se había perdido, y el peli celeste vio como ustedes se acercaban hacia donde ellos-solo una cosa más si ella vuelve a llorar Sora-san te matara.

-oe, Tetsuya, por qué es que te pierdes?- llego tu amiga regañando al peli celeste, tu sonreías tímida, no te habías percatado de Kise.

-enana no lo golpes la entrenadora ya lo hará-te giraste a ver a Kagami.

-Sora-chan deja que la llamen enana?-te preguntaste.

-es algo que no se creer, verdad?-Kise respondió a tu pregunta y quedaste congelada, era la primera vez desde que se vieron que no había tensión en las palabras, Kuroko y Sora se miraron y sonrieron. Pero eso acabo cuando se percataron de lo sucedido.

-bueno yo me voy, Kuroko-chii, Kagami-chii espero nuestra revancha, Sora-chii no mates a nadie, ok?, nos vemos (T/N)-fue su silenciosa despedida para ti.

Lo viste alejarse y una lágrima cayó por tu mejilla.

-por lo menos me hablo, con un poco más de normalidad-Kagami se sentía perdido, pero tú le miraste- es verdad, que vergüenza no nos conocemos y te muestro esta parte de mí, soy (T/A) (T/N), mucho gusto.

-Kagami Taiga, un gusto, no hay problema, pues bien nosotros nos vamos la entrenadora debe estar que sobre pasa los niveles de histeria.

Tanto Tetsuya como Kagami, se despidieron de ustedes, tú y Sora fueron a sus casas estabas cansada había sido un día raro, pero de alguna forma provechoso.

.

.

-vaya, vaya (T/N)-chan, ahora que no puedes tener a Kise-kun te le arrastras al capitán del equipo, que bajo, que bajo- Yuna nuevamente te rondaba, cada oportunidad que tenía para humillarte, la aprovechaba.

-Yuna-san, ya me aleje de Kise-kun, tu estas con él por lo que he visto, por qué ya no me dejas tranquila, no crees, qué ya arruinaste lo suficiente mi vida?- trataste de razonar con ella.

-(T/N) hasta que no te largues completamente de donde yo este no me cansare, además es divertido, ¿no lo crees?

Te hartaste de escucharla saliste de donde te tenía arrinconada, y caminaste por los pasillos, dabas vueltas y vueltas, hasta que paraste frente a una sala, nadie circulaba por ahí te adentraste y frente a ti un gran piano de cola se alzaba altivo y majestuoso, una sensación de añoranza te recorrió por la espalda, fuiste hasta él subiste la cubierta de las teclas y las palpaste, sabías que no podías pero lo necesitabas.

Diste un suspiro y lentamente tocaste las teclas una por una, escalofríos te recorrieron por todo el cuerpo, te animaste con un par de acordes, tus dedos estaban respondiendo, fuiste subiendo la velocidad, lentamente. El sonido comenzó a escapar por el aula, dos personas pasaban por ahí alguien que reconoció la melodía, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, abrió la puerta de un golpe, no te diste cuenta de inmediato, seguías tocando, comenzabas a proyectarte como en antaño pero tus dedos se atrofiaron, era doloroso como ajugas de las más gruesas atravesando tus manos, diste un grito estridente y caíste de rodillas, y viste la cabellera rubia acercarse a ti.

-(T/N), qué sucede, te lastimaste-te preguntaba preocupado, los recuerdos de ese día llegaron a tu mente.

-¡NOOOO!-fue lo único que pudiste decir, el chico rubio te miro asustado, tu solo llorabas.

-Kise, hazte a un lado creo que sus manos, le duelen- Kasamatsu que iba con el trataba de ayudarte también. No sentiste nada más, el dolor fue demasiado y te desmayaste, despertaste en la enfermería, y como si la vida de verdad te odiase Yuna te vigilaba.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿qué paso (T/N)-chan es que no sabes que con esos inútiles dedos ya no puedes tocar?-reía.

-…-no escaparías de ella nunca.

-no creo que ese sea el trato adecuado para alguien que no se siente bien-la voz de Kasamatsu resonó en la habitación.

-ash- dio un bufido la intrusa y se fue.

-creo que no le agradas a ella.

-Kasamatsu-senpai, qué fue lo que paso-evitaste hablar de la arpía-yo, yo estaba tocando y…

-eso es lo que quiero que me expliques, Kise se emocionó mucho cuando escuchamos el piano, pero cuando abrimos la puerta estabas en el suelo, por cierto ese idiota me pidió que le avisara cuando despiertes-se dirigía a la salida…

-Kasamatsu-senpai, por favor espere, no, no llame a Kise-kun por favor, no podría verle ahora, si lo veo no podre no decirle todo-no pudiste contenerte, soltaste algo que quizás no debías.

-de qué estás hablando (T/N)? qué es lo que no le puedes decir- se paró en seco y se volvió a mirarte.

-…-habías sin querido hablado demás, pero ya no lo podías contener, el acoso de Yuna, el dolor de que Kise no te hable como lo hacía antaño, necesitabas desahogarte con alguien que no sean tus amigos-senpai-le miraste directamente a los ojos y diste un suspiro.

-puedes confiar en mí- se acercó a la cama donde aún permanecías.

-le pido por favor, que todo lo que le diga usted lo mantendrá en secreto, que a pesar de que lo que escuche me apoyara en permanecer en secreto- lo miraste decidida y suplicante.

-(T/N), ya te lo dije puedes confiar en mí, y si es importante lo mantendré en secreto, pero si dudas puedes optar por no decirme nada, no te obligare- te sonrío.

Habías pasado el suficiente tiempo con él, sabias que Kasamatsu era una persona leal y confiable, de alguna forma él intuía que le buscabas a escondida a veces por el gimnasio para ver a Kise, te preocupaba desde que había perdido contra Kuroko, pero le habías visto como antes, como cuando había comenzado, eso te alegraba y Kasamatsu siempre te mantenía informada.

-yo confío en usted senpai- tomaste una bocanada de aire debías comenzar tu relato- no sé si usted lo habrá notado, pero Kise-kun y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo-le miraste, él asintió-pues más que conocernos Kise-kun y yo fuimos novios en la secundaria- viste un poco de sorpresa en su rostro- pues al ser su novia digamos que abrí la puerta del infierno-sonreíste cansada.

-de qué estás hablando, acaso ese idiota te trato mal?- se alarmo.

-no, no senpai al contrario, él siempre fue muy bueno conmigo incluso después de que yo…-te cortaste las lágrimas llegaron a tus ojos, y la voz se puso temblorosa- Kise-kun siempre ha sido así de popular, como ahora y el que sea el novio de alguien es algo que era impensado

-hasta que te conoció, eso lo puedo entender-lo último lo susurro solo para él.

Comenzaste a relatarle como se conocieron, reías cada vez que recordabas que el aparecía cuando menos lo esperabas, como tu amiga los dejaba, cada vez que salían juntos, la competencia de piano donde ganaste, nuevamente las lágrimas te impedían seguir el relato, te tomaste unos segundos y continuaste, hablaste del cómo te gustaba verle entrenar y los partidos, tu amistad con el resto de la generación de los milagros, hasta que llegaste al días que todo acabo. De pronto callaste, era la parte más dura de la historia.

-(T/N), si no puedes continuar…-meneaste la cabeza.

Continuaste, el solo mencionarle como te había Yuna obligado a escribir aquella carta, la cara de tu senpai palideció, pero su impresión fue más cuando le detallaste como habían masacrado tus manos, cómo habían acabado con tu carrera de pianista, el comprendió entonces el porqué de lo que te había ocurrido, ya no aguantabas llorabas como aquel día, sabías que habías roto el corazón de Kise, al desaparecer al irte sin explicar nada, al dejar a tu amiga al dejarlo todo.

-luego de eso, convencí a mis padres para que me dejaran dar exámenes libres, las cirugías habían logrado darle movilidad a mis dedos, pero el trauma de volver y saber que podrían hacerle daño a Sora y Ryota, yo simplemente...no pude- terminaste.

-pero terminaste aquí en Kaijo, acaso no sabías que Kise se encontraría aquí?- pregunto suavizando su voz.

-desde que estaba en secundaría mi primera opción fue Kaijo, además ahora está más cerca de la casa donde vivo, no puedo pedirle a mis padres, que me cambien de Instituto- llevaste tus rodillas al pecho y escondiste tu rostro en ellas.

-¿tú aun estas enamorada de Kise?-más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-…-no sabías que decir por un segundo-sí, nunca deje de quererlo, pero no se puede, nunca en realidad nunca se pudo, solo nadaba contra la corriente.

-no digas eso, pero debes algún día contarle esto al idiota ese. No me mires así, yo no le diré nada, pero tiene derecho a saberlo. (T/N), ya no tengas miedo-sentiste la mano de tu senpai en tu cabeza- te protegeré de ahora en adelante, ya no tienes que agachar la cabeza, además esa Yuna ya no podrá hacerte daño, ella lo hace porque tú la dejas que te dañe, venga debes sacar esa fuerza, lo quieres ¿no?, pelea por él.

-senpai-levantaste la mirada, él te sonreía-usted podría enamorar a cualquier chica- lo hiciste sonrojar y desviar la mirada.

-lástima que la que me gusta ya está enamorada- susurro, no entendiste nada de eso- bien entonces (T/A) (T/N) desde hoy en adelante, seré tu guardaespaldas hasta que tengas el valor para hablar con el idiota ese- volvió a revolver tu pelo con su mano

-gracias senpai- tus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas, per sonreías te harías fuerte y si lucharías por aunque solo fuese el perdón de Kise.

-veo que ya estás bien (T/N)-reconociste la voz, sí era Kise quien estaba de pie en la puerta de la enfermería.

-Ryota-se te escapo su nombre-sí gracias por ayudarme.

-Kasamatsu-senpai, el entrenamiento ha terminado, solo eso- desvió su mirada hasta el peli negro, sentiste un vació en el estómago al ver que él te evitaba.

-sí, Kise solo esperaba a que (T/N) se sintiese mejor, pues ya que estas aquí y al parecer ya tienes tus cosas acompáñala hasta su casa- tu miraste casi con desesperación, el solo te guiño el ojo.

-Kasama…-el rubio iba a replicar.

-es una orden de tu senpai, además por lo que oído se conocen, no debería haber problema alguno-se levantó y volvió a revolver tus cabellos- cuídate (T/N), y ya no fuerces esos dedos, si bien no puedo imaginar lo difícil que es ya no poder hacer lo que más amas, siempre hay más opciones, la vida continua.

-gracias senpai, otra vez- le sonreíste sincera- pero no crees que esto es muy precipitado-le susurraste.

Ya no dijo nada, alzó su mano a modo de despedida, y se retiró, Kise quedo petrificado al igual que tú, se miraron por unos segundos, bueno Kasamatsu había abierto una pequeña brecha, para que aunque sea retomaras una amistad.

-bueno, no creo que se pueda hacer nada-resoplo llevando una de sus manos a su cabello, eso que veías era una media sonrisa.

-iré por mis cosas Kise-kun-le dijiste bajando de la cama.

-no te preocupes (T/N) voy por tu bolso, tu espérame en la entrada- no te dejo continuar salió rápido.

Hiciste lo que te pidió y lo aguardaste en la entrada, tu corazón latía rápido, de alguna forma te sentías emocionada, sabías que no podían volver a lo mismo pero era un pequeño paso. Estabas sumida en tus pensamientos que no viste, ni escuchaste cuando él estuvo enfrente de ti.

-(T/N)-chii, me escuchas-tus mejillas se sonrojaron, acaso él te había nombrado como antes?

-Ki…Ki…Kise-kun, cómo me has dicho-le miraste sorprendida, pero al parecer también se sorprendió.

-e…etto, nos vamos?-simplemente dijo, le viste sonrojar un poco-debes guiarme ya que no sé cuál es tu nueva dirección.

Caminaron en silencio, pero no el silencio cómodo de antaño, sabías de la tensión en el ambiente, debías decir algo, pero no sabías qué.

-(T/N), sé que no queremos tocar el tema de la carta, pero al menos me puedes decir que ocurrió en día de la competencia, ¿Por qué, no te presentaste?

-…-no respondías habías escondido tu mirada con el flequillo.

-(T/N)?- llevo una de sus manos a las tuyas, y las levanto, lo que vio lo dejo consternado, de alguna forma, sabía que algo había sucedido, más aun al ver lo que paso en el salón de música horas atrás-¿qué les paso a tus manos?-las acaricio.

-u…u…un accidente, yo, yo ya no puedo tocar, nunca más- levantaste tu mirada, lo que viste te congelo tu corazón se acongojo.

-(T/N)-chii, (T/N)-chii, por qué no me lo contaste, fue por eso que desapareciste, dime? Fue por eso?- estaba llorando, mientras tomaba tus manos y las besaba, luego de eso se derrumbó arrodillado y te abrazó por la cintura, tú estabas completamente inmóvil.

-Ryota, no, no debes yo, yo te lastime, solo perdóname, ¿sí?-tomaste su cara entre tus manos.

-no hay nada que perdonar (T/N)-chii, dime, es todo mentira, tu aun me quieres como yo te quiero verdad?

-yo, yo-pero recordaste las amenazas, tu amiga- yo quiero a alguien más, y tú tienes a Yuna- mentiste, a pesar de que habías dicho a tu senpai que lucharías, el miedo fue más grande- po…podemos ser amigos-sonreíste triste.

-ya, ya veo, era de suponer-se levantó y miro a los ojos debías huir de esos ojos dorados-sí, (T/N)-chii seamos amigos- te abrazo-es un abrazo de amigos, y yo no estoy con Yuna, ella, no sé en realidad que es ella de mí.

No podías adivinar que tu demonio personal los observaba, cada movimiento, cada segundo que ocurrió. Llegaste a tu casa dejaste que Kise te acariciara la cabeza como antes y entraste, como era de costumbre estabas sola en casa. Llamaste a tus amigos y en una hora estaban en tu casa, te escucharon atentamente, estaban contentos que por lo menos habías hecho las paces, pero seguían pensando que debías haberle dicho todo desde el principio. No podías, aún no.

.

.

.

-(T/N), no puedo creer que no se lo dijeras- te reprendía Kasamatsu.

-senpai, no me regañe usted también-resoplabas cansada.

-debería golpearte-sonrío despeinándote, lo que te hiso carcajear.

-senpai, es hora de que me vaya a casa, pensare lo de ser la manager del club, pero no sé nada de básquet.

-está bien (T/N), ve con cuidado, el idiota de Kise, tuvo que ir a una de sus sesiones de fotos, y tengo que quedarme a hablar con el entrenador, no pasa nada si te vas sola.

-tranquilo senpai, estaré bien.

Esa sensación la conocías estabas intranquila, pero no quisiste preocupar a tu senpai, algo era seguro el acoso ni por asomo había cesado, de hecho había aumentado, ahora que Kise, al llegar al salón a la primera que saludaba era a ti, y volvía a llamar con su tan particular honorifico, pero aun te sentías intranquila, el pasar sola por el pasillo te recordaba aquel día.

-de verdad no aprendes (T/N), te dije aléjate, pero qué haces tú, vas y te vuelves su amiga, es que no te importa lo que le pase a tu amiguita, o eres masoquista- Yuna, lo sabías tarde o temprano ella te reclamaría, a pesar de que ya estabas bien con Kise, lo evitabas lo que más podías.

-Yuna, ya basta déjame en paz, quieres a Kise, pues conquístalo a la buena, ya no estoy con él, ya déjame- trataste de pasar de ella.

-por supuesto que no estas con él ahora te le arrastras al capitán del equipo de básquet, como crees que lo tomo Ryo-kun cuando se lo dije, estaba tan dolido, pero aun así él te busca, y creyendo que soy tan buena me pidió un consejo para conquistarte-su cara estaba enrojecida de ira- desaparece, eso es lo que quiero.

-eres irracional, yo no tengo nada con , de donde sacas eso- trataste de continuar nuevamente tu camino.

-muchachos ya saben atrápenla- la misma orden de aquella vez, un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda.

-Yuna, ya basta, si lo que quieres es que deje Kaijo, lo hare- sentías como te sujetaban de ambos brazos.

-muchachos llévenla donde les dije- no te respondía solo le hablaba al par de matones.

Te arrastraron a la parte trasera del instituto, la conocías al principio ahí te escondías para no escuchar las habladurías, o estar lejos de Kise, viste como abrían la puerta y te tiraban dentro, no reaccionaste a tiempo y cerraron la puerta en tu nariz, estaba oscuro, por lo menos sentías no era tan terrible como que te machacaran las manos como la última vez.

-escúchame muy bien (T/N), te quedaras aquí hasta que se olviden completamente de ti, ya desapareciste una vez, Kise-kun entenderá de inmediato que nuevamente has huido, en cuanto a Kasamatsu-senpai bueno de alguna forma te olvidara, tengo entendido que es popular con algunas chicas, hasta cuando se me dé gana (T/N)-chan-rio frenéticamente, tu sangre se congelo, no ella no estaba hablando en serio, tus padres se darían cuenta, pero esa tipa de seguro sabía que ellos se encontraban de viaje.

-Yuna, no seas irracional, te pueden expulsar por esto, escúchame, me iré no te hundas tú también, Yuna-le gritabas y golpeabas y pateabas la puerta, pero no la oíste más.

.

.

.

Pasaron quizás un par de días, tenías hambre, estabas un poco deshidratada, y ano te quedaban fuerzas para gritar, pero casi nadie rondaba por aquel lugar, lo sabías. Yuna se había quedado con tu teléfono y cosas.

-es extraño que (T/N) se haya ido de un día a otro- conocías esa voz era Moriyama uno de los titulares

-Kise y Kasamatsu están que no los guanta nadie- oías la voz de otro de los titulares.

-ayuda, por favor alguien sáqueme de aquí!-reuniste todas tus fuerzas y gritaste.

-eh!?, una voz, podría ser…

-Moriyama-senpai si es usted, por favor-llamaste de nuevo

-(T/N)!- abrieron la puerta, y te encontraron en el suelo- ¿qué rayos, cómo es que estas aquí?-te tomo en sus brazos tú ya no tenías fuerzas para hablar.

-gracias-dijiste en un susurro.

No sabías cuanto tiempo estuviste dormida, pero sabías que ya no estabas en el instituto, por el aspecto y el olor a etanol sabías que estabas en el hospital, tu mirada vagaba por el lugar y como una pesadilla, ella estaba ahí, tus manos comenzaron a temblar como se las arreglaba para siempre estar donde tú estabas.

-vete-comenzaste a llorar-vete, ya déjame en paz, ya has destruido mi vida, me iré, lo juro, pero ya déjame de una vez-gritabas-hasta dónde quieres llegar, qué harás después matarme?

-me alegra que hayas comprendido, (T/N)-chan, pero no te exaltes, yo como tu querida amiga debo, velar por que no te dañes-reía sarcástica.

-…-la mirabas con angustia-vete, ya no me veras nunca más, vete.

-pensé aquella vez que te pulverice los dedos habías comprendido, pero ahora necesito que lo jures con tu vida, pues veras el que tu querida amiga Sora-chan este entera depende de ello.

-¿qué, de qué estás hablando?-tus ojos se agrandaron.

-pues veras, como aquella vez también llegaste al hospital, pensé que lo había conseguido, pero regresaste, así que ahora ne…

-¿Qué has dicho Yuna?-Kise estaba parado en el umbral del cuarto del hospital, había escuchado, gran parte de lo que te decía.

-qué es todo este escándalo la señorita (T/N) debe descansar por favor salgan- una enfermera llego en ese preciso momento, luego de oír tus gritos.

Estabas en shock Yuna tenía acaso a Sora-chan, le pediste a la enfermera un teléfono debías comunicarte con Kuroko para saber de tu amiga, pero al verte tan alterada, te propino un calmante y te dejo dopada.

Fuera del cuarto ya en la sala de espera Yuna trataba de huir de Kise, pero no lo logro, este la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

-qué es todo eso que le decías a (T/N), ¿qué tienes que ver tu con lo que le ha pasado a ella?- la miraba exasperado.

-yo, yo, no he hecho nada, yo- le temblaba la voz.

-responde, con la verdad!-le gritó.

Ya no podía seguir con sus mentiras, la mirada de Kise estaba calcinándola, cayó de rodilla y comenzó a confesar todo lo que había hecho, el odio de Kise era lo que menos habría querido, pero no podía seguir con aquella mentira, trato de pedirle perdón pero el simplemente la despreciaba cada vez más.

-Kise-kun, yo lo hice porque te quiero, ella no te merece, yo he estado siempre a tu lado, yo, yo…

-no, Yuna, tu no me quieres, solo necesitabas un nombre y sentirte poderosa-la miro desde arriba-solo provocas que me des asco-eso hiso que el corazón de la chica se oprimiera- ahora dime, Sora-chii está bien o debo llamar a la policía- eso asusto completamente a Yuna.

-eso fue mentira-rehuyó la mirada dorada del chico.

-muy bien, ahora Yuna, te alejaras de (T/N), si no quieres que vaya a la policía, que te harían?, una correccional, mmm quién sabe- ya no era ese dulce hombre que todos creían, era el chico que tu conocías y por supuesto Yuna nunca vería realmente.

Yuna salió corriendo del hospital, pero ya no haría nada más, después de todo Kise era famoso, y no sabrías realmente de todo lo que le hiso prometer el rubio.

.

.

.

Despertabas de los sedantes que te habían administrado, estabas aun exaltada.

-Sora-chan, debo llamar a Sora-chan- pero unos brazos te rodeaban.

-ya (T/N)-chii, ya todo paso, ya todo está bien-Kise te abrazaba y te susurraba cálidamente.

-no, Yu…Yuna dijo que Sora-chan…

-estoy bien (T/N)-chan, todo lo que dijo era para asustarte, en realidad te estuve buscando todo este tiempo- tu amiga apareció corriendo y abrazándote.

-SORA-CHAN!-no podías dejar de llorar, las palabras no salían coherentes, ella simplemente te mantenía abrazada.

-pues bien las dejo-Kise se alejaba.

-a dónde crees que vas Idiota- Sora le sujeto de la muñeca y le obligo a sentarse al lado de ti-ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar, a mí me espera Izuki-senpai, y será mejor que ahora si se digan todo, o los golpearemos.

-así es (T/N)-san- como era de costumbre no habían notado a Kuroko.

Sora y Tetsuya salieron y les dejaron en un silencio como en tiempos pasados, él te miro profundamente y acaricio tu mejilla, estabas sonrojada por las lágrimas y por estar ahí con él.

-(T/N)-chii, lo sé todo, sé que no escribiste esa carta, bueno que solo seguías lo que te decía Yuna, también-tomo tus manos y las llevo a sus labios, donde las beso- se lo de tus manos, ay! (T/N)-chii, si tan solo hubieras venido a mí, si tan solo…

-tenía miedo, mucho miedo-le contestaste sin poder contener nuevamente las lágrimas.

-(T/N)-chii, dime es mentira que estas con Kasamatsu-senpai?, dime es otra de las mentiras de esa mujer- había acortado la distancia entre ustedes.

-…-le miraste a los ojos, brillaban, volvían a tener ese brillo-como si hubiera podido olvidarme de ti-fue tu respuesta, sonreíste.

Él simplemente te beso, cálido, dulce y amable como siempre, como en el pasado, se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, él te miro y junto su frente con la tuya, sin dejar de acariciar tu mejilla. Ninguno se percató que desde el umbral les miraba Kasamatsu, estaba feliz de verte bien pero de alguna forma también estaba un poco triste porque a lo único que podía aspirar junto a ti es a ser tu amigo. Le dio una última mirada y salió, no quería interrumpir su al fin tan querido reencuentro, él seguiría velando por tu bienestar junto con los demás.

-(T/N)-chii, ¿bailamos?-te pregunto con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que él tenía.

-claro-te pusiste de pie con un poco de dificultad con el carrito que tenía el suero junto a ti, Kise tomo tu cintura con delicadeza, tu llevaste tu mano que no tenía la vía de suero a so hombro, y comenzaron a danzar, una nueva lágrima rodo por tu mejilla, lo hiciste desde que ya no pudiste tocar piano no habías tarareado su melodía, esa que los unía. Estuvieron un rato bailando, pero te sentías un tanto cansada, por los sedantes todavía.

-(T/N)-chii, ven siéntate- te indico la cama- lo diré nuevamente (T/A) (T/N)-chii, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-…-lo miraste nostálgica-si quiero Kise Ryota-kun, quiero ser tu novia, quiero estar junto a ti.

Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez tenían público, habían llegado tus amigos, senpais y parte de tus compañeros de salón que habían escuchado, lo sucedido, claro no todo, pero algo. Ambos se sonrojaron y rieron ya no había por qué llorar, sí que habías sufrido, pero ya había llegado a su fin. Comenzarías ahora sí, que sí de cero comenzarías con quien más querías.

-por cierto (T/N)-chii, la próxima vez que juegue contra Seririn, tendrás que apoyarme a mí- hizo un mohín.

-oe, no te pases Ryota, idiota- le golpeó la cabeza Sora al rubio.

-vaya se te pegan las malas rimas de Izuki-senpai-comento Kuroko, a lo cual tu amiga también lo golpeo.

-prometo apoyarlos a todos-les dijiste, pero te acercaste al oído de Kise-pero si ganas o pierdes prometo premiarte o consolarte solo a ti-susurraste asiéndole enrojecer.

-es una promesa-te robo un fugaz beso y siguieron riendo.

Sí ya no había nada porque temer, todo estaba en su lugar. Todo ya estaba bien.

 **Fin**

 ** _Y llegamos al final de esta historia, espero que quien la leyó le haya gustado no puse nada al principio por que lo olvide (ejejejejje) pero bueno espero haya sido del agrado de quien la leyó cariños para todos y nos vemos :)_**


End file.
